Save me, but can you?
by Akachinami-nyan
Summary: Surprise, confusion sadness awaits you at the click. I'm not going to say anymore. Want to know what is happening behind the title? Click and see for yourself. (if you are one of those people who hate no summaries I deeply apologize, but I think you should give my story a chance )Rated T beacause of swearing and some gruesome scenes .
1. Prologue

Just scroll down, this is a surprise fan fiction. You will find out what is about soon enough, because I'm not spilling the beans. I want it to be a surprise. *smiles ever so sweetly~ bangs covering her eyes* .

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail...*cries*... Hiro Mashima does.

CHAPPIE STARTS HERE:

Prologue

Shadows screamed in the dead of might as a figure lay slumped on the icy floor, blood oozing from the deep wounds penetrating the shell of a body. The full moon shone among the veils of darkness giving the littlest hope of all to the world. The stars once untamed and free, now dim and chained to the midnight sky. The heavens poured their grief onto the world, mourning the soul that was bound to a cruel fate.

The echoes of heavy steps could be heard nearing the mouldy cell in which the shell lay shivering, no emotion displayed on the face whatsoever. The metal door groaned loudly as it slid away, to let the lean and muscular figure of a man enter the prison "room".

As he noticed the pool of red coming from the body, he laughed, his voice bellowing loudly, bouncing of the stone walls. He smirked nonetheless, as he approached the un-recognizable shape of what once had been a human.

The crimson blood started slowly making its way towards his expensive and polished boots. He frowned, but then smirked yet again. It was such a frightening sight for those who could see, but to those who long gave away the hope to survive, it was nothing, just a facial expression.

He raised his leg, bringing his foot harshly onto the already broken face, placing his full weight onto the one leg, crushing the shell, before his voice, shot shivers through the night yet again.

"How dare you, piece of shit, dirt my shoes?" He tipped his head backwards, as a merciless laugh came out from deep into his throat.

He took the figure by its hair and slung it at the wall. A shudder broke within the walls of the castle. He then, smugly walked towards the slumped body – the only sign that it was alive was the shallow breathing – smirking deviously. As he made his way towards the figure, he picked a whip – and set it ablaze. The shell did nothing to run; it was already used to the punishment. It happened for years, but the human wondered how it stayed alive. The hot and sharp pain came once, twice, thrice and on and on. The laugh came yet again, only this time, even more thrilling than before. His laugh quietened down, as he got no response from his victim.

"Tsk, no response I see. Hm~, how about a bit more punishment then, since you've been very naughty?" He said as a smirk found its way to his face. But still no answer. Sighing, he dropped the whip and said.

"Fine, we'll see how you deal with this in a few days." Then he– with the speed of a cheetah threw a dagger at the hips of the shell literally pinning the shape to the cold and cobbled floor.

He started walking away, a devilish grin spreading across his face. Oh~ how much fun will he get!

HAIIIIIIIILINECUTWEARECHANGI NGPLACESHEREBLAHBLAHBLAHHH

Fiore, Fairy Tail HQ/Guild (you name it, okay?)

The guild as rowdy and loud as ever, but still not quite. It was missing something. Something essential. Something vital.

HAIIIIIIIMINAWEARECHANGINGPL ACESAGAINSORRYIGUESQESTIONMA RK

Somewhere else in the world, or Japan (because the world is small)

Ne, I'm bored~!

HAIIIIIIIIISTOPHERECHAPPIEEN DINGHEREIGNORETHISBECAUSEIDK WHYY

Crappy cliffie, but hey! I tried my best^^. I think that maybe you will already be able to deduce who is our victim. I tried my best to hide the gender. Hope it worked *fingers crossed*. You will only find who is tortured in the first chapter. Quite short, but I felt that I would've ruined the story otherwise^^". As you can see, I'm not quite good at placing paragraphs. I am sorry. I am working on it…TT^TT! So until next time, byebye!Ah~, but don't forget to R&R! I really need your opinions guys. Anything is accepted since is a surprise story^^.


	2. Death

**A/N:** Guys, you can kill me later...after you have read the chapter. I still have things to do before I DIE! TTATT Like...like eating chocolate while drinking hot chocolate while standing on a fragile bridge with an angry lion roaring in my face!

I thank thee great beta-reader for editing my messy work! TT_TT

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail...only the plot and the oc's.

* * *

Lucy didn't know how long she lay there, beaten and bleeding, on the cold floor. She was glad that this supposed 'uncle' of hers hadn't thought of raping her yet. Whips, burns and insults she could take and survive, but being dirtied...No. She wouldn't be able to look at anybody straight in the eye ever again.  
The ground began to tremble. Lucy knew it was time for him to show up. This was his signature and warning like an alarm to wake up in the morning, only this alarm was for her to know that he was bored and he came to have some 'fun'. Anticipating his visit, Lucy's heart beat increased. It always took everything she had not to scream in pain when he tortured her, but she would not give Dei such satisfaction.  
The door groaned and a body was thrown in before Dei entered the cell himself. Lucy observed it and tried to figure out just what the dark guild master was planning to do. Her eyes widened slightly, taking in the blonde hair, curvaceous body, expensive dress, and the jingle of keys in. The victim groaned and opened its eyes. It was no other than Layla Hearfillia, Lucy's mother.  
Trying hard to stand up, Lucy watched horrified as Dei smirked taking a very sharp looking knife from his belt licking it gruesomely. Move, Lucy, move dammit! The blonde teen thought as she watched the blade dance dangerously close to her mother throat.  
Gasping, terrified Layla tried to quickly get hold of one of her keys, but the water dragon-slayer was no stupid man. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the intention and grabbed hold of her neck, smiling when he heard Lucy gasp as her mother stopped all her movements.  
Layla tried to make her body move, but she couldn't when her wind-pipe was crushed. Still, she tried to go against the odds and somehow hit Dei and get away from him. But remember the key word: tried.  
"Well, how do you like your present niece?" He purred, watching the girl like a hawk.  
"L-let her –g-g-go D-de- dei." The blonde mage stuttered trying to make her voice box work again. Shaking his head as an answer the slayer dropped the knife on the floor and with his dragon-like claws pierced Layla's heart mercilessly.  
To Lucy it was like everything was happening in slow motion. She managed to get on her knees and attempted at grabbing something, anything really to stop Dei, but her pained muscles gave under her weight. Plummeting towards the ground and watching her mother's life be taken away, her heart stopped for a millisecond, then went back to its fanatic beat. The only thing she could see was the limp body of her mother. Minutes passed before she could tear her eyes from the deceased celestial mage and when Lucy did, she saw Dei's smirk. That was everything Lucy needed to snap. She pulled herself off the floor, wobbling slightly. Bangs covering her eyes and Lucy gave in and let her emotions rule.  
"Wolf skin, embrace my soul!"

* * *

Looking Around to see if anyone was watching, Dacia gingerly took the plate off the kitchen counter.  
"Nya ha ha, come to momma baby!"  
Before she even had time to grab a fork the celestial spirit was sucked into a black void. The pressure was strong, like a vacuum cleaner, if you were a bug of course, or a teeny tiny inanimate object.  
"WAIT A SECOND! MY CAKE AND OH BY THE WAY WHAT ARE DOING TO THE CAKE YOU CAT-HEAD? MY BAAAAAAA-"  
Suddenly she was in a stone room, with a barred little window and an open door.  
"-by?"  
Dacia looked around confused. Then she saw a blonde girl, probably in her 17's glowing a magnificent gold. Layla? The wolf spirit thought confused, however she noticed another blonde woman on the floor, an adult for sure. Her next train of thoughts were gone as soon as she was absorbed into the girls body.

* * *

Dei was surprised and a bit terrified though he wouldn't admit that to anyone. The formerly helpless body sprawled on the floor was now a glowing star. He stepped into a fighting stance as the light intensified and began pulsing. Wolf like ears and tail grew and so did her nails as Lucy straightened, a hand in front of her. Just what was she doing? The mage thought. Lucy didn't look as if she was conscious, but a doll in the hands of a puppeteer. A scythe, sharp at that; Dei noticed was now in the hands of his niece. Not letting his confidence falter, he took a deep breath and attacked the celestial mage.  
"Water Dragon's Roar!" He shouted. He knew he would win, because he has taken Lucy from her home as a three year old child. He had made sure to lock her away and torture her enough to not be able to move and get the weapons stocked on the wall, or do any magic training. But the little afraid girl was no more. Driven by anger she was a killing machine of revenge.

* * *

Dacia knew that Lucy, Layla's daughter was more powerful than her mother and could get in this state with training. But the thing was, the blonde had no training. How could she absorb and morph with Dacia, and even use the spirits knowledge and scythe nonetheless?!  
However, pondering on how this happened was no important matter at the moment. She needed to figure out how to stop Lucy and get away before the guy got into his dragon force mode; he wasn't named master for nothing. Crossing her legs, Dacia tried to mediate and ignore the fight that was going on. Slowly taking deep breaths, the celestial spirit levitated.

* * *

Lucy danced, literally, the scythe only an extension of her arm, like the books her mother used to read to her. Mother. Speeding her pace, and trying to avoid the incoming water whips, Lucy's mind was somewhere else: a massive field, where the earth was dry and cracked. She knew where she was, a sword cemetery or at least that is what she named it in her dreams sometimes. Gently, as it could break, Lucy took a sword, testing its weight swinging it around. Unknown to her, tears were falling freely down her cheeks. She was a small child ripped from its mother's embrace, and brought to a place she didn't know. That's what she was. Alone and broken.  
While she cried her body suffered numerous blows from Dei, but her nerves didn't register the pain. Her consciousness was in another universe and her body was left to deal with the consequences of the Heartfillia heiress's actions.

* * *

In yet another dimension Dacia was concentrating on stopping Lucy, but to no avail. She couldn't concentrate when the guy was freakin' yelling his attacks!  
"Dammit" she swore, losing connection again, "At this rate, screaming-guy will die. Tch."  
She began pacing, rubbing her chin, and became lost in thought. Bang! She remembered! How stupid could she be, she was doing the wrong thing. I mean, DUH! All she had to do was focus her magical energy on controlling the body, not getting out of it. It was pretty impossible and she may cause un-wanted injuries from leaving a body with no soul.  
Excited, she sat down in the lotus position, channelling her magic through the veins, heart, and brain, slowly taking control of the body. She smiled, well that was easy. Bringing her mind back, that's another thing altogether.

* * *

Dei was slowly losing his magical power, but he had an advantage: WATER BOTTLE! DUN DUN DUUN. Well, okay maybe it's not that spectacular, but hey it was something. Drinking and avoiding the cheetah like movements? Not so much. But if that's what it took for him to get the upper hand then, he'd have to suck it up and do it.  
Suddenly, Lucy's body ceased all its movements, like the master puppeteer had briskly stopped the hand. Dangerously standing on her toes the half wolf girl looked like she was drunk. But, that didn't last for long, and her eyes burned again, only this time a furious gold. They were constantly changing emotions, or so it seemed to the water dragon slayer who was frozen in confusion.

With the speed equivalent to lightning, his niece took Layla and literally ran through the outer wall.

* * *

**A/N:** *bats eyelashes* Can you spare me to finish the story? After that maybe you shall forgive me for the lateness.*runs away like a school girl's confession has just been rejected*

Oh and by the way: Enjoy, forgive, read and review!

Aka-chi~


	3. Meeting

**A/N:** Howdy guys! So here's another chapter….sorry for the long time…I'm trying to write more often and stop wondering what I'll do with my life-.-….but enough about me and more about the story and thanking my awesome beta reader for her hard work^^

* * *

So the time had come? The spirits were all gathered together for once, at least Layla's were. None of them dared to speak, not trusting their own voices. Finally Loke stood up.  
"I'm going to check on her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Scorpio understood his friend, but wasn't the wound still open? Why go and sink the knife deeper?

"I have to. Her magic will run out and I need to have a word with Dacia." There was determination in the lion's eyes. Sighing, Aquarius took the lead.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She dismissed him with her hand "Go." Loke nodded and disappeared leaving a warm glow behind.

In the absence of the leader, Aquarius, who was second in command, moved to a place where she could see all 18 spirits present.

"I think we all need to go and face this on our own. You are free to go." Seeing her friends finally drop their I-am-all-right masks the celestial spirit smiled.

"You better find out who's going to anchor Lucy to the ground, Loke."

* * *

-Forest with Lucy, Dacia and Layla-

Dacia stoop up examining her work on Layla's wound. It'd have to do. She thought before leaning against a tree. She was sorry for Lucy, after all Layla's death was her fault.

Then, a smell hit her nose. She cursed out loud. How the heck could she fight the intruders and carry the two unconscious mages? Sighing, she unconsciously ran her hand through her hair. A ray of light shone through the cloud. Dacia thought she couldn't be happier to see the leader of the zodiac.

"Loke thank God! Get Lucy and run, I'll explain what's happening later!"

The wolf spirit knew how hard it was for the lion to see Layla, thus leading to her asking Loke to carry Lucy. The best understanding decision of the year, really.  
They ran through the never-ending maze of trees, each time taking a random turn. Noticing the chasers did not want to give up, she threw Layla at Loke.

"What? Dacia? What are doing?"

"Saving you ass, now run!"

"Wha? Why?"

"No questions, just run and don't look back, I'll catch up with you."

Nodding, Loke, tightening his grip on both Hearfilias', picked up his pace. Smiling gently, the wolf spirit stopped abruptly and turned towards the direction that their faceless predators were coming from. Quickly, as if she was throwing a lock of hair over her shoulder, Dacia shrugged her human skin, becoming her first inner wolf. She looked like an over-sized wolf. She had a beautiful coppery fur coat, with two yellow burning coals locking their gaze with their pack's eyes. Dacia took a step forward, throwing her head backwards, the pack following their supreme alpha and howled. The cacophony of different voices scared all animals around, their voices travelling with the wind until they reached the over sensitive ears of the Black Midnight's guild top mages. The sound scratched their ears until they were bleeding furiously. Falling to their knees the mages howled in pain, holding onto their ears and screaming incoherently.

Hearing their pain, Dacia nodded and dismissed the pack. She turned around and ran, following Loke's sent. The light yellows and bright orange wasn't hard to miss as a wolf. Soon, she was running beside them. Dacia noticed the group of 20 wolves that ran along side of her, sending images of a small gathering of houses and humans not long ahead. Growling her thanks, she jerked her head in the lion's direction.

Understanding what his friend wanted, he closed the distance and as gently as he could, and he put Layla on Dacia's back, Lucy following. He then returned running, thinking the other celestial spirit only wanted the two celestial mages on her back. When she growled at him again, he understood there was someone needed to hold the blondes on Dacia's back. Nodding once again, he jumped on the wolf, grabbing onto Layla's waist to keep her on the wolf's back.

Dacia nodded, pleased with herself, then concentrated on running and following the pack's instructions. The trees began closing, forming a passage, the canopy above their heads coming together to block the sun's rays.

~Time skip~

They were running though the tree corridor for a while now, when they saw a wooden gate, rising high along with the trees. There was a tiny ray of light shining at the very top. If she could jump, Dacia could get Lucy and Layla to safety and the people could treat her. It didn't matter if she would have to use force, Lucy needed to be treated. She didn't know how the Heartfilia heiress could withstand such torture for 12 years straight. Along the way, the pack dismissed themselves, as the humans didn't like them. Hence, the gate and the pack was not stupid to mess with humans and their wicked weapons. As they neared the gate, Dacia crouched down, her shoulder blades accentuated as she prepared for jumping.

"Dacia, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Loke shouted, anticipating the wolf's plans. He didn't like it one bit, but right now, what say did he have in this whole affair?

Ignoring the lion Dacia took a few steps then jumped sideways, propelling herself off the strong trunk and into another one, opposite and then another one and then a few more until she felt ready and gave one strong push (gee, that sounds so wrong) straightening her body for height getting higher and higher. It wasn't enough, she realised in mid flight. Cursing in her mind, she growled and shook her head; she still had an ace up her sleeve.

Her lean legs came in touch with the wood and, wasting no milliseconds, she began running up, speeding with each step. As long as she did not decrease in speed she could make it on the other side. But the wolf overlooked a tiny detail, the gate was made out of giant sharp spikes and they were guarded. By now, the humans probably knew of their arrival. She cursed yet again. What was wrong with her today?

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a strong looking branch and formed a little plan in her mind. She kept running and then, at the last moment, she jumped, arching backwards, flipping over, her hind legs making contact with the branch, Bending her knees, making sure all her passengers were all right, she straightened, but her legs barely made it over the sharp teeth. Okay now that was one problem solved. Landing? Not really, but judging the height she could make alright if only she could flip a few times. Growling to alarm Loke to keep tight onto the celestial's mages and her fur, she twisted her body forward two times, sort of lunging towards the ground, preparing for the impact, when a shout grabbed her attention.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Barely, but just barely, Dacia avoided the column of fire directed her way, managing to land. The earth shuddered under her weight, as the impact travelled, raising dust in the mid-day light. Crouching down low, while the dust was still clouding their enemies vision, Loke got down taking Lucy and Layla with him, gently laying them down to rest. The dust was shimmering in the light as onyx eyes locked with moonlight yellow ones. Growling short and low, Layla started running towards the salmon haired teenager, wanting to give him a piece of her mind. The boy took it as a challenge, blazing up his own fists, and running towards Dacia, yelling his attack.

Stupid thing really, if you ask me. Thought Dacia. At the last moment; as soon as she became a wolf she retook her human form, jumping on the pink haired mage.

Natsu didn't expect this and came tumbling down under the girl's weight. She was kinda pretty, until she started yelling in his face, hurting his goddamn ears.

"Didn't you see I had two unconscious people on my back? Are you blind? You could've hurt them. Do you have any idea how much they mean to me?! Do you-"

"Calm your horses lady, my ears are ringing!"

"Do you think I give a flip about your ears?!"

"Dacia! Lucy is waking up." The copper-haired girl snapped her head towards her friend, standing next to two unmoving bodies. Natsu could hear that one of them was dead and the other barely alive by the slow thump-thump of her heart.

Dacia ran towards Loke, not a care in the world, they could kill her, at least Lucy was awake. A great weight lifted of her shoulders as she saw the teenager, twitch and furrow her brows. But she never saw the yellow glow surrounding her own feet until too late.

"TAKE CARE OF THEM! PLEA-"She screamed the magic cutting her words, but thank God Loke's disappearance took longer.

"SEEEEEE!" He finished bowing as best as he could, until he too vanished in thin air. The villagers stood there, gaping, wondering just what in the Hades name did they just witness. However, the chief soon came to realization of their pleas as the information sank in. She could read their souls. They were no bad people, just a little frustrated.

"Natsu, Ayame, get the mages. The rest you prepare the healing house." She commanded.

Natsu nodded towards his friend as they both went to where the two girls lay on the cold ground. He took the one closest him, the girl that was alive and slightly moving. In his arms, she opened her eyes and looked at him. His breath as knocked out of his lungs instantly as the warm brown eyes made contact with his onyx ones. She was…she…was… He had no word to describe her.

His eyes travelled slowly down her face and body, taking in her appearance as she did the same, though she was dazed– soft tresses tickling his arm, plump, light pink lips, cute, thin eyebrows, pretty nose and a strong sweet scent coming in waves from her neck. His eyes went down lower to take in the curves of her body. He was mesmerized until he saw thin ghostly white lines and angry red gashes covering the exposed skin. His body temperature rose along with his anger. He was going to find the one responsible for this and kick the living daylights out of him, no, that was too light for what he did to this girl. Natsu would burn the guy to ashes and see his skin burn and boil, peel of his muscles and bones and hear his scream. (Here comes my dark mind and imagination). The reeking smell of one of his own disgusted him.

Lucy on the other hand, was slightly dizzy, her vision fuzzy around the corners. However, when it came to seeing him, everything was crystal clear. She was entranced by his beauty, even with pink, spiky locks such as his. He had an angular face, sharp onyx eyes and dry, cracked, yet perfectly kissable lips in her opinion. Even though she could only see his face, she could feel the strong muscular arms holding her bridal style. Little did she know this was only the beginning.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked this chappie and I'll try to write faster…because I really want to tell you guys this story.

R&E&R!

BYE BYE!XD


	4. Fever

_**Just four things to say:**_

_**1. Soweey T^T**_

_**2. Thanks ILAUGHTOYOUALL for the awesome editing. **_

_**3. Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, but to Hiro Mashima.**_

_**4. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Harboured breathing could be heard in the small dim-lit tent.

"Are you sure she's okay Chief?" Ayame placed a hand onto the girl's forehead but quickly snapped it away, "She's burning!"

"Don't worry girl. She just needs time." The older woman turned to leave the tent.

"Bu-"

"No buts, leave her to rest. You're going to shorten your lifespan if you keep worrying that much."

Ayame sighed as she heard the tent close. She couldn't help but worry. She hasn't seen someone with that high of a temperature. It was abnormal. It was like the blonde was on fire. Fire? Fire… Natsu! Maybe he could stop the fever. Ayame left the tent in a hurry. She sniffed the air trying to find Natsu quicker.

"West meadow, top of the sacred tree, huh?" she whispered to herself. Ayame sped up, the image of the sick girl burning vividly in her mind. She made her way through the cramped forest jumping over fallen logs, crouching under low branches, and leaping over beds of poisonous flora.

"Natsu!"

The sacred tree was in sight. Ayame braced herself and jumped, landing on a strong looking rock. She was still at the base of the oak. She shouted the fire dragon slayer's name again. Wasting no time, Ayame started to quickly make her way to the top, slowly feeling the change of pressure in the air. Breaking through a few clouds she reached her destination. Natsu sat on the edge of a branch with a rod in his hands. Happy sat next to him, also with a fishing rod in hand. Why didn't Natsu hear me? Ayame thought, furrowing her brows. Nearing the dragon slayer she realized he was asleep.

"No wonder…" She muttered. Sighing, Ayame took the wooden staff from her belt and hit the mess of rosy hair. Hard. The sound echoed making the leaves vibrate. A few seconds of silence and then a loud yelp resonated through the forest, making scared birds flying away.

"Fu-" Ayame lowered her staff yet again.

"No swearing!" The salmon haired teen muttered something under his breath rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that. Care to repeat?" Ayame a.k.a. the demon, smiled sweetly. Sweat ran down Natsu's face. He laughed nervously.

"Never mind that, I need your help." She put the staff back on her belt and picked Happy up, cradling the exceed in her arms.

"Why?"

"We must hurry, I'll tell you on the way." Natsu nodded and they both jumped down.

"Remember the incident a few days ago with the massive wolf and the two mages?" Ayame hoped that nothing happened to the girl.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"The girl you took to the Healing Tent has a high fever, probably the highest I've ever seen in my entire life. I thought that maybe you may be able to extract the heat or something out of her body or something like that."

Natsu nodded thoughtfully, as they landed at the base of the oak. They started running again in the direction of the town. Ayame glanced at her friend. He looked deep in thought. Maybe there was nothing he could do? She asked herself, but decided not to voice her concern in case she would interrupt his train of thought.

Natsu ran through all the conversations he had with Igneel when he was little. The great fire dragon didn't mention anything about fevers and extracting someone's 'heat' from their bodies, but he mentioned something about his fire being able to fight diseases, so maybe, just maybe he could use his fire that to help the girl.

The two friends knew the forest like they knew each other, which was like the back of their hands. In no time they were outside the Healing Tent.

"You ready, oh, almighty fire dragon slayer?" Ayame lifted the cloth gingerly.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up!" Natsu half-shouted and in response he got a glare.

"Shh, you could wake her up, idiot," she whispered madly, entering the tent.

"Sorry," The fire dragon slayer crouched and followed his friend. The atmosphere inside the tent was tense. Natsu walked towards the bed and sat down on the chair next to it. Ayame came to stand beside his shoulder.

"You sure you can do this?" She asked softly.

"I can try." Natsu took a deep breath and let the fire envelop his hands. Ayame gasped.

"Natsu, you can't possibly do that. You'll burn the poor girl!"

He didn't say anything, yet his muscles tensed as the flames inched closer to her skin. His brow creased and he held his breath as he moved his hands to where the diseases usually settled in the human body.

The heavy breathing subsided and the heat left Lucy's cheeks. Her heart slowed considerably. Everything seemed to be going just fine.

A few minutes later Natsu extinguished his flames and rose up from the chair and turned to Ayame grinning, and then he noticed his friend's gaze was still locked on the blonde girl. Furrowing his brows he turned around. Everything looked fine, until he saw a little red spot on the white covers beside her stomach. The little dot got bigger and bigger and as it got bigger it started to resemble blood more and more.

Ayame snatched the covers from Lucy's body, her eyes widening considerably at the sight. The girl's wounds were open and oozing with fresh blood. Natsu was rooted to the spot. Had he done something wrong? His rational thought flew out of the window and he started to panic.

A shimmering white light blinded the two awake inhabitants of the tent. The light subsided and the girl who transformed into a wolf stood. She shook her head and ushered Ayame out of the Healing place and drug Natsu back to the chair making him sit.

"Just do what you did and we'll save her!"

"Wa-" Before Natsu could finish Dacia closed her eyes and her body started to fade.

"Oy! You okay?" Dacia shot Natsu a glare before she stepped on the wooden bed and lied on top of Lucy.

"Do your thing fire boy!" The celestial spirit felt her body meld with Lucy's. As soon as the transmission was done, Dacia found herself inside Lucy's mind. An enormous mansion stood proud throwing shadows over a grand garden. A small Lucy was being lectured by Jude, when Dei appeared with Layla's neck in his hands. Lucy gasped and the ground started shaking vigorously.

Natsu's hands hovered about an inch above the blonde's skin, moving like a wave. He didn't really understand what he was doing or what just happened, but if that was what it took to save her then so be it. Although he never got the chance to talk to her, he already considered her his nakama.

Dacia ran towards Lucy telling her to snap out of it and that it wasn't real. It was difficult trying to guess where the ground would start cracking and start bleeding hot lava. Shaking her head Dacia shifted and howled loudly. That snapped the little girl's attention. The wolf kept howling and little Lucy's curiosity was winning and she crept closer and closer to the oversized beast. But then, the earth split and Lucy was swallowed by smouldering hot lava.  
A screeching scream pierced through Natsu's sense-heightened ears and his flaming hands touched Lucy's skin. Her body was in flames.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review please!^^_**


End file.
